Hitherto a system of adjusting frictional force between a cord and a frictional roller with a weight is known as a tension adjusting mechanism for cord or the like (such as string) to be put on a fiber machine or the like. Proper tension is given to string depending on its kind from the condition in which tension is hardly loaded on the string being pulled out of a delivery bobbin. The proper value of tension given to the string is related, for instance, to the denier number of the string itself, and is normally as extremely small as several gf through several tens gf.
Since the adjustment of tension in the conventional system is conducted sensuously by the position and the like of the weight, the adjustment to a proper value is not usually obtained. Namely, improper tension setting causes the string to be worn out by friction and thereby gives a bad influence on the quality.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tension adjusting mechanism for cord or the like which can adjust tension more appropriately than conventional ones.